prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 1, 2019 NXT UK results
The May 1, 2019 NXT UK results was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on May 1, 2019. Summary Despite a near upset by NXT's Mansoor, The Kiwi Buzzsaw reigned supreme over his cocky opponent when he leveled him with A Slice of Heaven off the ropes and planted him in the center of the ring with the Kiwi Crusher. Despite the fact that Piper Niven clearly suffered a back injury at the hands of second-generation competitor Reina Gonzalez – a no-nonsense Texan making her NXT UK debut in front of the Brooklyn crowd – the Scottish sensation fought through the pain and hit the Michinoku Driver for her second victory inside an NXT UK ring. For weeks, Jordan Devlin made his feelings known that he didn't care about “WALTER vs. Pete Dunne II.” Instead, he wanted respect, along with the WWE United Kingdom Championship. In the latest NXT UK main event, the extraordinary competitor got the opportunity to prove himself in a non-title showdown against WALTER. Despite a daunting display of offense from The Ring General early, the quick, calculating Irish Ace eventually chopped down the titleholder with an unrelenting assault on his left leg that included a devastating single leg crab. The Austrian Anomaly roared back with one of his earth-shattering chops – an action that opened the door on his ruthless counter-assault against the proud Irishmen, both inside and outside the ring. Not to be outdone, Devlin used his incredible athletic ability to turn WALTER's first Powerbomb attempt to a near pinfall in his favor. Back and forth went the fierce competitors, including WALTER stopping the back drop driver attempt with a menacing high-angle suplex for a near fall of his own. Following a scuffle on the top rope in the final moments of the match, Devlin showed incredible strength by hitting the dragging back drop driver on the 300lb. U.K Champion to nearly put him away yet again. When he attempted to repeat this maneuver, however, WALTER countered with a clothesline into the Powerbomb to finally pick up the huge victory. But the fireworks weren't over yet, though. Moments after the bell, The BruiserWeight suddenly crashed the party, standing face-to-face with WALTER for the first time since their classic matchup at WWE TakeOver: New York and demanding a rematch for the WWE U.K. Title. WALTER nodded in the affirmative. Results ; ; *Travis Banks defeated Mansoor *Piper Niven defeated Reina Gonzalez *WALTER defeated Jordan Devlin Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 5-1-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 5-1-19 NXT UK 25.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #40 results * NXT UK results #40 at WWE.com * [ NXT UK results #40 on WWE Network] Category:2019 events